Detalles
by Marianita-chan
Summary: [Secuela de 'Sentimientos'] ...Sus padres se sonrieron, enternecidos... — ...Son luciérnagas... — ...Se sintió orgulloso, de su padre y madre; y no hay necesidad de describir cómo se sentían ellos de su pequeño hombrecito... [Reto Drabble "¡Dame mi palabra!" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]


[Este Drabble Participa en el Reto Drabble "¡Dame mi palabra!" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]

Algo hermoso que pude describir antes de ir a dormir, lo comparto con ustedes con mucho cariño.

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Un hola a todo mundo de antemano. Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado. Sólo las palabras que nacieron de mi corazón me pertenecen.

 **Rated K:** Más dulce que Bombón.

La pareja principal será **Avatar Korra** & **Iroh II** ¡Es tan hermoso! Espero les guste. Nunca me cansaré de escribir Irorra (Coloquialmente _Korroh_ ), jamás dejaré de amarlos, son mi pareja crack.

Espero que lo disfruten.

…

 **Detalles**

 _Las Luciérnagas Pueden Iluminar Más de Una Noche_

Escrito por Marianna B.

.

Iroh observó cómo su hijo corría por el jardín, en donde había iniciado su exploración del mundo exterior desde que era un bebé. Todavía era regordete, pero en sus escasos cinco años de vida, llenos de personas importantes, se reflejaba en su forma de ser, que no había un solo día, en que su hijito no aprendiera algo fundamental sobre la existencia.

La noche ya había caído sobre ellos, Korra yacía taciturna a su lado; pero apostaba su linaje a que de un segundo a otro estaría al lado de su pequeño si sentía algo anormal. Era una madre esplendorosa.

Suspiró, sintiendo la brisa tibia de verano refrescar su frente.

Pronto. Llamó la atención de su hijo, y lo sentó en sus piernas.

Korra se enderezó, y se dispuso a limpiar con su pulgar las mejillas manchadas de tierra; cuando le iba a pedir que parara, queriendo sorprender al consentido, ella le detuvo con un beso en la mejilla. Iroh se sonrojó, y sólo ella lograba ocasionar tal maravilla.

Su hijo hizo puchero, quería seguir jugando. Allí fue cuando sus ojos se iluminaron con pequeños faroles naturales, eran puntillos luminosos que danzaban en el aire. Se encendían entre el césped, y se elevaban con fragilidad y gracia.

Se quedó boquiabierto, infantilmente maravillado.

Cosas que sólo se aprecian en ciertas épocas del año, Iroh no tuvo chance antes de mostrarle. Ahora estaba ahí, con su preciosa esposa e hijo, feliz.

— Son luciérnagas

El azabache en sus piernas, miró hacia el cielo, buscando la mirada de su padre, sólo para caer hacia atrás, y terminar recostado en su regazo.

Korra sonrió, ¿De dónde pudo haber heredado tanta ternura?

Iroh le dio un beso de esquimal, Lu Ten disfrutaba enormemente cada instante de mimos como aquellos.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, sus padres estaban recostados, hombro con hombro, esperando pacientemente a que el huracán saliera volando a jugar. Pero se quedó quieto, el fondo oscuro del cielo era paisaje de admiración iluminado por aquellas diminutas criaturas, y sus padres eran un cuadro que inspiraba un glorioso cariño.

Se sintió orgulloso, de su padre y madre; y no hay necesidad de describir cómo se sentían ellos de su pequeño hombrecito.

Se levantó con lentitud, temiendo que el escenario se esfumara si era brusco.

Se agachó luego frente a uno posado en una hoja, la pareja ya esperaba ese comportamiento del pequeño, y adoraban verlo desenvolverse como un niño normal.

Lo tomó con sus manitas curveadas, y lo llevó con cuidado donde su madre.

Pero, contrario a otros chiquilines, él actuó de una manera menos posesiva, sin buscar donde guardarlo…

— Mami, mira qué lindo es…

Korra observó con complacencia el insecto en las manitos de su hijo, para luego verlo dejar en libertad a la luciérnaga. Korra besó su frente.

Iroh le preguntó si estaba bien no conservar ninguna, y su hijo les sorprendió y enorgulleció con su afirmación.

— Quiero que esa luciérnaga y sus amigas, iluminen más de una noche —

Sus padres se sonrieron, enternecidos.…

 **Fin del Drabble**

…

Mi otra palabra _Luciérnaga_ , se acopló perfectamente a lo que quería ilustrar en otra historia, secuela directa al primer Drabble, Los Sentimientos son un _Abismo_ Desconocido.

¿Les gustó, hizo que el nivel de azúcar se les subiera, como a mí xD?

No olviden que yo no fui profesional, soy una humilde escritora de tiempo parcial. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos… _(¿Un review lindo?)_ No acepto ofensas, ni a mi persona ni al fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esmerado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor.

De nuevo. Para aquellos que están por aquí sólo por el Reto o cualquier otro: por favor, si la pareja no es su favorita, enfocarse en la técnica narrativa u otros elementos, para que su comentario sea constructivo, enfoquémonos en crecer como escritores y personas.

" ** _Mis Historias son, por decreto sagrado de honor, valor, y esfuerzo: sólo mías."_**

Con amor.

Marianna B.


End file.
